SCP Containment Breach: Kingdom Hearts Edition
by wolf16178
Summary: The SCP Foundation was established in [DATA REDACTED] to hide all of the threats to life as we know it. It's job and motto was Secure. Contain. Protect. It won't be protecting Sora and his friends when they find themselves inside during the worst possible time: Containment Breach. Can they make it to the outside?
1. Waking Up

A/N: This is my first FanFiction. If you guys want more, I have some lined up. Just tell me in the reviews. I hope you guys like it.

This chapter is slow and short, just an introduction. The next one is where things begin to get interesting.

KH characters are the property of Square Enix and Disney. SCP characters are the property of the game designer and the SCP-Wiki creator.

* * *

><p>"You think this is a good idea?"<p>

"You got a better one?"

"No but this could possibly fail. After all, it's a containment breach. Things are bound to be out of our hands."

"SCP-079 has guaranteed the success of this plan. He's been accessing the Foundation files for years without them knowing. And if it fails, Maleficent will destroy that machine and send it to the garbage bin, along with all of its data."

The language of the Heartless was unheard to all except their own kind. They would shout and yell during battles but their speech was unheard by any other species. They were transporting the unconscious bodies of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Naminé, and Roxas to the SCP Foundation's largest containment site. Ventus, Roxas, and Naminé had recently been freed by the magic of Merlin and the King. As they left for Destiny Islands, Maleficent attacked and abducted them. She had a plan to end the Key Bearer once and for all.

* * *

><p>The last thing I remembered was heading home with all of my friends. We had just freed Roxas, Ventus, and Naminé. The next thing I knew, it was all black, Now it was far from that.<p>

"Please turn off that light!"

My head felt ready to split open. I sat up when nobody answered me. The room was all white and padded like that of an asylum. Where could my friends be? This place obviously wasn't really friendly. There was a paper lying on a desk next to my cot. A note was attached to it. The paper read:

_Welcome to the SCP Foundation. We are happy to have you in our experimental one-month program. You will be a test subject in this facility and you are required to comply with all rules and regulations at all times. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action up to and including execution. All Class D personnel such as yourself are given a designation. Your personal designation is:_

_**SORA**_

_This is how higher ranking personnel will refer to you at all times. Some of the tests you will be participating in can be extremely dangerous. The regulations put in place are for your safety as well as that of those around you. We look forward to a highly successful month with your cooperation._

The attached note was handwritten. It still looked quite important. It read:

_Sora,_

_You and your friends were found outside last night in inmate uniforms. You have been taken into this program as any other Class D would be, however you will be allowed to work with your friends in testing and you will be referred to by name as opposed to the normal numerical designation. After one week you will be set free instead of the full month because we cannot prove you are prisoners at all. We are unable to find any records on you and your friends, aside from the names attached to the notes left with you. Good luck and enjoy your week!_

_~Dr. John Smith_

This was an interesting development. I was considerably less worried now that I understood some of what was going on. Still, how did we get here? I looked around my room to examine my surroundings more. There was a sink and a toilet, both of which were plain white. There was no doorknob visible on the door that kept me here. After sitting and staring at the door for a few minutes, it opened and an armed guard greeted me. Well, I guess "greeted" isn't really the right word.

"Sora, you are to come with me to your first test."

"Ok, I guess."

"Follow me without speaking please."


	2. Opening Doors

A/N: this one's a lot longer than the first, and it starts getting good here. I don't want to post much more without a little feedback so if you like it and want more, be sure to tell me. Enjoy

* * *

><p>I stood from my cot and walked out to follow the guard. We passed through large hallways. There was a bridge of sorts over some cubicles below. People worked in them like this was just an everyday job. I didn't get that vibe from the way I was being treated. After a few minutes of hallways, tunnels, and metal doors, we came to our destination. I saw all of my friends already waiting outside a door labeled "SCP-173"<p>

"Sora!"

All of them yelled my name and ran up to hug me at the same time. Needless to say, we were all picking ourselves up off the ground laughing. I saw the guard who led me roll his eyes.

"Dr. Smith, this is your mess now."

He walked off. A man was standing by watching us with a soft expression on his face. He wore a lab coat with black ants and a white shirt. This must be Dr. Smith. He said nothing and pointed towards a door. We all entered it to find a large set of double doors nearby. A guard stood up on a balcony above with his gun trained on us. Dr. Smith saw our concern.

"He's just following protocol. I need to explain SCP-173 to you all. It is a sentient statue and it is hostile when it is not in a living organism's line of sight, be it in person or on camera. When you aren't looking at it, it can move freely. It will try to approach you and kill you by breaking your neck. As long as you tell each other before blinking, and at least one person is watching at all times, it is unable to move. Just don't let it out of your line of sight. You are required to observe it for 30 minutes."

Before we could respond, the doors opened and we were told to enter. The statue was really creepy. It stood facing a corner and stayed that way. It was a beige like color with black paint and what seemed to be blood running down its back. We kept our eyes on him, staying against the back wall. We all blinked at separate times, all except for once. We all blinked simultaneously one time and he made a move towards us. Kairi shrieked in terror.

"AAHHHHH! Let me out of here!"

She went over to pound the doors but I stopped her and pulled her into a hug. The others kept doing their jobs. My coaxing calmed her down for the time being. I looked over to see Naminé in the arms of Roxas. I should've known they'd fallen for each other.

Eventually the doors, which had closed behind us, opened again. Dr. Smith was outside.

"All of you back out slowly; keep your eyes on him."

He went over to the door and began to work on it with another man. I felt that this was not supposed to happen. We were scheduled for 30 minutes with 173, but we had only been in for about 10. Suddenly there was a loud, high-pitched noise, causing us to close our eyes. When I opened mine again, Dr. Smith was dead and so was his colleague. 173 was staring directly at _me._ Kairi screamed and hugged me again. Naminé did the same thing with Roxas. I stared on, dumbfounded. Riku, Roxas, and Ven followed my lead. The guard above us opened fire on him. Then the lights went out and we heard a sickening crack. The guard was dead. We all looked around for any sign of him but he was gone for now.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Naminé was loud for the first time in her life. I still didn't know what to make of everything.

"Hellooo? Earth to Sora! We have a damn statue trying to kill us!"

Riku was right in front of me, causing me to finally awaken from my state of shock.

"Huh? I…let's head down that hallway."

I pointed to a corridor nearby, the only visible way out currently. I started towards it when suddenly –

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches! Full site lockdown initiated!_

Kairi's eyes widened.

"Multiple…breaches…lockdown…Oh God!"

She sank to the ground, racked by hysterical sobs. I went over and sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Ignore that thing Kairi, we're gonna find a way out of this. Promise! It's gonna take more than some containment breaches to keep us in here."

She looked up at me with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. I helped her to her feet and we all started towards the first corridor. The door was already open, but as I approached it, it closed on its own. I jumped back from the noise (it wasn't exactly quiet) and looked at my friends. They were all in shock just as I was. I walked up to it for the third time now, and pressed the button. The door opened. We walked through it, taking in our surroundings. There was a small room on the right side at the far end of the room. It looked like a supply closet. Riku walked over to it and started going through the stuff in there.

"Look guys, I found a gasmask. There are some batteries here too."

He brought the supplies back to us and we started for the next door. It was closed so I pushed the button. On the other side was a four way hallway. I walked in first, as I had been doing all along. Kairi was close behind me and the others behind her. We gathered in the center of the room when I heard a noise from above us. I looked up just in time.

"LOOK OUT!"

I shoved everyone out of the way as something fell from the ceiling and landed with a sickening splat. I could do nothing but stand there, transfixed by what I saw.

"Roxas, Ven, get the girls out of here! I don't want them to panic over this. Riku, come help me."

"Sora, what is it? I don't need to be sheltered from it!"

Kairi tried to make her way back over to me but I blocked her view and held her back.

"Just go please, we'll be over there in a sec."

I was already panicking; they didn't need to add to that. Roxas and Ven ignored their protests and led them towards a different corridor. Now I could process what just happened.

A partially decayed human body fell from the ceiling. What kind of place was this?


End file.
